


Two Captains

by ribbons



Category: Original Work, Superstition Hockey
Genre: F/M, Krav Maga, Meeting the Family, ride-or-die, vegas weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbons/pseuds/ribbons
Summary: The overall plan: audio versions of Bells/Hayes stories in the Superstition-hockey-verse.Further installments to be recorded as time and privacy permit.1. HawkeyeState: comment-fic response to Kinktober, Chapter 292. Superstition_hockey: Kinktober, Chapter 293. HawkeyeState: comment-fic #1 in response to Kinktober, Chapter 204. HawkeyeState: comment-fic #2 in response to Kinktober, Chapter 205. HawkeyeState: comment-fic in response to Kinktober, Chapter 32
Relationships: Bells Teixeira/Lawrence Haywood, Sasha Volkov/Liam Northrup
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Superstition Related Works





	1. "Uncle Grant, have I called at a bad time?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HawkeyeState](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeState/gifts), [Superstition_hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kinktober 2019](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843801) by [Superstition_hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/pseuds/Superstition_hockey). 
  * Inspired by [Bells and Hayes Chapters from Kinktober 2019](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138395) by [Superstition_hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/pseuds/Superstition_hockey). 



"Uncle Grant, have I called at a bad time?"  
  
Posted by HawkeyeState in a [comment ](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/289564132)to Kinktober, chapter 29, page 2.)

[mp3 on GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_IxanMXimUmCVsmAMXT5-iqh4nU9aXY6/view?usp=sharing)


	2. Anonymity (Kinktober, Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audio rendition of chapter 29, "Anonymity" (Bells introduces Hayes to the family)

[mp3 on GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NzzxZrtdr1-byMVbEP7K4vzlhKJHX4eU/view?usp=sharing)


	3. "So. Uncle Grant. I need to pick your brains."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So. Uncle Grant. I need to pick your brains."
> 
> Comment-fic by HawkeyeState, posted in [this fantastic thread](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/266772208) (with additional insights on nonprofits from justanotherfacet) in response to chapter 20 of Kinktober.

[mp3 file on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VWp_Obe93GrUuJ0MXch86D5TIJsmqx6k/view?usp=sharing)


	4. Bells' phone pinged with the tone for a text from Hayes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bells' phone pinged with the tone for a text from Hayes. . . ."
> 
> Comment-fic by HawkeyeState within [a Kinktober chapter 20 thread](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/268206604).

[mp3 file on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10vYJ1-jGd8WNKYV3Io9VnS4yIAkm0bvI/view?usp=sharing)


	5. Jim stood next to Betty and watched as Captain Haywood came in to the Birthday Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jim stood next to Betty and watched as Captain Haywood came in to the Birthday Ball. . . ."
> 
> Comment-fic by HawkeyeState, within [this Chapter 27 thread](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/287561260) (with bonus discussion by Hawkeye and justanotherfacet).

[mp3 on GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gwHPceW19re-BW2IgYCJgGEwRlUaT-dL/view?usp=sharing)


	6. Hayes pulled Sasha back against the building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >> Hayes pulled Sasha back against the building. “Watch and learn.” <<
> 
> An audio recording of one of the [comment-fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843801/chapters/58402114) HawkeyeState posted in response to Kinktober, chapter 32, page 2. There are some other comments there featuring Stick and Grant (with Penelope in the room, too!).

[mp4a on GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1PJgAyyQg0xROV8riy2EYyV4E9bayxvGq/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't do accents for toffee, but this is one of my favorites among all the comment-fics. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded with permission. Thank you to Superstition_hockey and HawkeyeState for such fun scenes and for answering my questions!


End file.
